It is important to routinely mow the lawn of a home or business in order to provide a neat and professional appearance to the home or business. A properly cut lawn keeps the grass short, neat and even, which can be very pleasant and pleasing to people. In addition, mowing the lawn also helps with keeping the lawn healthy by eliminating some of the pests that live in the grass. However, especially during the summer, the weather can be very hot and humid, which can make mowing the lawn a very taxing chore. Therefore, there exists a variety of safety precautions to prevent a person from suffering a heat stroke or other symptoms from heat.
One of the most effective safety measures is to mow the lawn in the evening to avoid the extreme heat during the daytime. In this way, the person mowing the lawn will not sweat as profusely as during the daytime and minimalize the chances of dehydration. In addition, hiding from the sun is also a great benefit with mowing the lawn later in the day. The person mowing the lawn can also avoid sunburn, skin damage and other possible conditions. However, mowing the lawn later in the day also has a disadvantage because it can be difficult to see the grass to determine if the user has already mowed a specific part of the lawn, or if there are any obstructions on the lawn, such as toys, rocks, and other items. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that allows a user to illuminate the lawn while mowing in low visibility conditions.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to lawn mower lights. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices provide a general light source having magnetic bases, however, these devices relate to flashlight supports or lamp bases that do not direct light forward from a housing. The present invention, instead, provides a head portion that illuminates forwardly, and also includes a base having a fastener for removably attaching the device to a lawn mower deck.
More specifically, the present invention provides a lawn mower light having a base and a head portion affixed thereon. The underside of the base includes a fastener, such as a magnet configured to removably mount to a lawn mower deck. The base also includes a centrally located shaft extending upwardly therefrom having a head portion pivotally affixed thereon. The head portion includes a lighting assembly configured to allow a user to illuminate outwardly therefrom while mowing a lawn. The lighting assembly includes a power source, an activation switch, and a plurality of light sources disposed on the head portion.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to lawn mower lights. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.